


She Is Your Sister

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: There is a scar behind her ear, and it is old, older than her battles, and you are so very sorry.[A piece of a larger fic that might not ever be finished]





	She Is Your Sister

**Author's Note:**

> If a single one of you BREATHES a word of homestuck I'll kill you

You trudge through the snow towards your sister. She refuses to acknowledge your presence. You look at her, really look at her, for the first time in a long time. She is so much older than how you think of her. Her head had been shaved aince you saw her last. He dark eyes are edged just like yours. In her eyes is a lifetime of anger jut like yours and oh you regret. You were her age almost to the day when your father pushed you down the stairs for reasons you cannot, will not, refuse to remember. She had been in your room. You think of all the years she had been alone in that house with him, the ones that were your fault and the ones that weren't, and oh you hurt. You are so, so very sorry. 

You, Adamus, have done many things. All wars are full of terrible things, you think, deaths and crimes unspeakable. You killed her brother, _your_ brother, and you have never regretted it before now. Leaving Kelly behind in that house had never felt like such an atrocity until this moment. There is a scar behind her ear, and it is old, older than her battles, and you are so very sorry. For the very first time, you tell her that. 

And for the first time since you were children, you hold each other, and you cry.


End file.
